


Okay.

by doingitallwithyou



Series: random lil newmas bits [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, as usual thomas is a cute lil idiot, newt is a brat but he has a new soft spot for tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingitallwithyou/pseuds/doingitallwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fire alarm went off in the middle of the night for the thousandth time this week and now i'm outside and the guy who set it off is really cute so i'm guna bring him back to my apartment to teach him how to cook au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this one isn't all that great but oh well here ya go :-)

It has to be _at least_ two in the morning when Newt is woken up.

It’s the fifth time this week alone that the annoying as all hell fire alarm has gone off in his building, and this time he really debated just staying in bed. It hasn’t been a life or death situation yet, the odds of him making it to tomorrow seem in his favor.

But the alarm is pulsing in his head and shaking his bloody brain and he throws himself out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud. At that point Newt really thought about moving out of the stupid apartment complex; maybe go somewhere that wasn’t such a liability. This has happened probably five times too many this week and, despite it being freezing outside, Newt was too bitter to grab a jacket or even put a shirt on.

He trudged out of his flat and into the hallway, squeezing into the mob of people from other rooms. As a group they huddled like bloody penguins until they stood in the parking lot, staring at their building which really did not seem to be on fire.

“Who’s the big idiot that set off the bloody alarm _again_?” Newt grumbled, hating himself for being too big of a brat to grab a coat. He wrapped his arms around his bare chest and shivered, glaring at the ground as he did so.

Nobody answered him. Not that he expected them to.

Everyone stood either half asleep or talking amongst themselves, all except one boy.

Newt tried to remember if he had ever seen that boy before; he found it hard to believe that if he had, in fact, seen that boy before that he could ever forget him. About five feet away stood the most beautiful, and guilty looking, guy that Newt had ever laid eyes on. His toned chest was pale and freckled and sprinkled with goosebumps. His face was boyish and was home to the biggest set of bambi eyes and _fuck_.

He really did try to play it cool, but just looking at the guy made Newt feel hot. His palms began to fucking _sweat_ just looking at him.

“Do I have something on my face?”

Fucking fuck.

A lump formed in Newt’s throat and he sputtered to get a response out. _Say something._ “Ehm, yeah, actually you do.” He said, eyes narrowed as he noticed black smudges all over the kid.

This was definitely the big idiot who set off the alarms.

“ _You_.” The boys eyes went impossibly wide as Newt came closer. “ _You’re_ the twat who keeps setting those bloody things off!”

A beautiful shade of red flushed his cheeks and he looked away, “Thomas.” He said, “My bad.”

“Yeah, it is _Thomas_.” Newt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring intently, admiring the muscle in the boys arms… his large hands… he began to wonder what they could do to him… He shook his head, trying his best to look angry.

“I’m really sorry I just moved in and I don’t know how to cook and I was practically starving okay and I ran out of popcorn and I’m just an idiot I’m really sorry okay I don’t mean to-“

Newt was startled by the boy’s rambling, but he instantly found it pretty endearing.

“It’s alright, mate,” he said, smiling softly, “calm down.”

Thomas took a deep breath, eyeing Newt up and down before flushing pink again, “Sorry.”

A couple minutes later they were allowed back into their building, and Newt made it a point to walk alongside Thomas. It was like, he just _craved_ the proximity between them.

“I’m Newt by the way.” He said, trying not to stare at Thomas’ butt as he fell a step behind. Oh, fuck it. He stared. And Thomas had an _amazing_ ass. Newt groaned internally, hating himself for being so ridiculous.

Thomas looked back over his shoulder as he began to walk up the stairs and he smiled, “Hey. Shitty that we met under such uh… burnt circumstances.”

“Were you trying to make a joke?”

“Was it funny?”

“Nope.”

“Then no, I was not trying to make a joke.”

Newt chuckled and paused momentarily when they reached his door, “Do you uh,” he scratched the back of his head.

“Newt,” Thomas said mockingly, putting a hand on his hip, “Are you inviting me in?”

Terror ripped up Newt’s spine and he shook his head quickly, “No I uh- not if you don’t… Bloody hell.”

He ran a hand over his fact and rested his head against his door. He’s such an idiot.

“It’s like, the middle of the night.” Thomas smirked, leaning against the wall with his eyes on the ground. Newt thought his apparent shyness was fucking adorable.

“Fine,” Newt said quietly, turning to open his door, “I was just gona show you how to turn on an oven without burning the place down.”

“Well in that case…”

A grin spread itself wide across Newt’s face and he hid in his arm, trying not to show Thomas how excited he was, “Mine or yours?”

Thomas looked up through his lashes, “Yours is fine.”

\--

“Tommy, come on!”

“I’m _trying_.”

“You cracked an egg on my bloody floor!”

“The bowl fucking moved, cut me some slack!”

Newt laughed and leaned against the counter, tossing Thomas a roll of papertowel. He watched the boy begin to wipe up the mess, tongue sticking out in concentration.

Fondness. That was the only word Newt could use to describe the way he felt towards Thomas. Fond. Everything the boy did just made Newt _smile._ And anyone who knows Newt knows that he is not a smiley person, but for some reason Tommy really hit a soft spot.

Thomas rose from the ground, standing just a couple inches away from Newt, “There. Happy?”

He sucked in a gulp of air, delightfully unnerved by the fact that he could feel Thomas’ breath on his face, “Ecstatic.” He breathed.

\--

“Look at that Tommy, French toast.”

Thomas beamed at him, shoving a bite into his mouth, “Made it all b’m’self.”

Newt rested his chin in his palm, not realizing that he zoned out. He was staring, literally _staring_ directly at Thomas as he ate. It really seemed like no matter what Newt did, he would always make a fool of himself.

Lucky for him Thomas didn’t seem to notice anything besides his plate of food; he ate in content silence for a few minutes before tugging his phone out of his pocket.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, startling Newt, “it’s five.”

“How did it get so bloody late? Eh, early?”

Thomas just shook his head, looking suddenly exhausted. He yawned and Newt felt himself do the same.

“I should really get going…”

Then Newt realized that he didn’t want Thomas to leave, he wanted him to _stay._ But when Thomas walked to the door Newt didn’t have a choice but to follow him, as much as he didn’t want to.

“I uh,” Thomas started, looking nervous and not meeting Newt’s eyes, “thank you, for y’know.”

“Anytime. Maybe now I won’t be woken up in the middle of the night anymore.”

Thomas chuckled, finally looking at him. “Yeah, that’d be a shame.”

Newt nodded, licking his lips. He didn’t want Thomas to leave.

Not one bit.

“Listen, Tomm-”

“Newt-”

They both let out a small chuckle, “You go first,” Newt said.

“Alright…” Thomas started slowly, but he didn’t continue. Instead he closed the gap between them, his chest pressed against Newt’s. In the next moment he was _kissing_ him, softly but eagerly.

When he pulled away Newt felt himself in a daze with a stupid grin on his face.

“Was that okay? I’m sorry I just thought-”

“Tommy.”

“Yeah?”

“It was more than okay.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love comments and stuff and if you have a prompt just let me know and ill probably do it because i have no life and ily


End file.
